The Jar Emotions of a Dolphin
by anoniblast25
Summary: A veces hasta llorar es de buen uso contra la tristeza. Haruka sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer esa noche, lo hará para su bien y el de sus compañeros. Tomando un filo, cortando en pedazos la carne y ver como la sangre cae, nunca se sintió tan bien como esa vez. ¿Debería hacerlo rápido o lento? ¡Qué importa, porque se está muriendo! ¡Qué felicidad! {ONE SHOT} [RINHARUMAKO] (AU)


**THE JAR EMOTIONS OF A DOLPHIN**

_**Título:**__ La Jarra de Emociones de un Delfín  
__**Writer:**__ Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
__**Lenguaje**__: Español  
__**Género:**__ Dramático, Tristeza, Nostalgia  
__**Fandom: **__Free! ISC / Free! ES  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Ninguna, Haru es un insensible_

_Mención soft de RinHaru / MakoHaru._

* * *

**NOTAS**

•**Swimsuit:** traje de baño.

Algunos creen que me sobrepaso con Suicide!Haru, pero la verdad es que es mi personaje fab. y por lo tanto, debo matarlo 8c (nah, sólo me encanta cuando se ve así grr. etsita a todo mundo jeje(?)).  
Y bueno, cuando pensaba esto, no tenía una idea fija. Solo estaba escribiendo por escribir. Al final, salió uno de mis tríos favoritos~

¡Oh! Y otra cosa: En la descripción, dice que no hay pareja específica. Ustedes verán por qué no la hay.

Espero les guste madafacas, ahí nos vemoooos!

**DISCLAIMER**

No creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero nah: Los persos hermosos míos de mí, no son de mi propiedad (duh, es obvio).

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**[La Jarra de Emociones de un Delfín]**

Orbes zafiro están mirando intensamente la puerta. Tiene tantas ganas de salir y tocar el agua, sentir el aire, comer algo bueno.

El hombre al lado de la entrada le está mirando como siempre. Él se encarga de que no haga algo malo, de que no se pare y trate de cortarse las venas con los pedazos de vidrio que están en el baño que, claro, él mismo rompió. Que no se levante y trate de huir por la ventana que ahora está bloqueada. Que se dé golpazos contra la pared que está lejos de él. Porque él le cuida, y porque él evita toda clase de riesgo.

Pero esos riesgos terminarían con su existencia, y eso sería grato hacia su persona.

Pasa su mirada hacia sus propias manos ensangrentadas. Quizá están sucias para él, pero para cualquiera de aquella casa están más que limpias, y con lo único que pueden asearlo, es con la saliva propia de un animal.

Animales que eran amigos.

Cadenas atadas a las muñecas y tobillos, con poca iluminación cuya lámpara está apunto de apagarse y noches en vela sin intentar dormir porque en la noche puede llegar cualquiera a su habitación. Hacen que el insomnio se incremente y sus ojeras se hagan más grandes, dando paso a la putrefacción del alma, y a que las uñas crezcan y su cabello luzca como si no estuviese lavado, aunque tiene razón.

Está ido. Más bien, está sentado en la cama con las colchas arriba de él. Un cuerpo desnudo está a su lado, pero a su persona no le importa en lo más mínimo, o al menos intenta de que no lo haga. Aunque es preferible decir que claro que tiene miedo de la habitación lúgubre, del ambiente fúnebre, del frío, de la persona que lo mira en las noches y de la persona que entra cuando le da la gana. Una desesperación única que sintió en varias situaciones donde sólo tenía que sentir el agua y galopar hacia el horizonte en sus adentros.

Adrenalina, oscuridad, miedo, desesperación; parece que le dicen… Cuatro palabras en la misma oración que le carcomen su existencia barata.

No tiene intención de observar más allá de su propio ser, porque siempre está estoico, simulando al menos que ya no importa más el dolor del que sólo la cama y aquel cuerpo putrefacto son capaces de ser testigos.

Unas lágrimas secas, una piel pálida y helada, unos labios partidos, y un alma putrefacta. Conjunto que él mismo denomina cómo 'Yo'.

La habitación está fría, pero no va a decir nada porque cree que no es necesario. Aunque se muera de hipotermia no hablará.

Por un momento, piensa en mirar por la ventana, cuando vagamente recuerda que está sellada por bloques. Su humor está más decaído, siendo que no ha visto el sol por hace mucho tiempo, y tampoco lo ha sentido desde entonces.

El chirrido de la puerta lo saca de todo pensamiento suicida, opta por volver a mirar hacia el frente, perdido, no dándose cuenta siquiera de quién ha entrado.

—Rin —Y aquella voz que antes le agradaba escuchar, se ha vuelto tan inquietante que sus manos tiemblan—, ¿pasó algo? —Pregunta el hombre que sigue sentado cerca de la puerta—.

—No, vengo a ver qué tal.

Pero Haruka sólo trata de estar despreocupado, aunque no lo está logrando.

—Ah, entiendo —Se limitan a contestar los orbes esmeraldas. Los dos sujetos miran a Nanase y tratan de hacer que ponga atención, aunque ya no lo logran—. Haru está bien, siempre está bien.

Pero Matsouka no está muy convencido. Siempre que entra, siempre que sale, es la misma rutina.

—Debes de extrañar el agua —Vocifera. Capta la atención de Nanase que ha estado oyendo todo pero no se atreve a hablar—, ¿qué te parece un baño?

Pero Haruka se está dando cuenta, y no piensa caer en la misma trampa de hace dos semanas.

—Haru —Escucha después, y trata de no poner importancia—, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Te hace falta algo?

—¿Quieres que te hagamos un masaje?

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?

Pero no responde. No por temor, no por rencor… No responde las preguntas que están disfrazadas de una calidez perdida porque sabe perfectamente que aquellos temas están sólo relacionados a una cosa que quieren los dos hombres, y una cosa que sólo él les puede llegar a dar.

Sexo casual.

Pero a él sigue sin importarle, porque sabe que ellos jamás le harían daño, porque cree que sus palabras dulces, aunque se conviertan en golpes y heridas, son buenas en el interior.

Porque sabe que está encerrado en una habitación de máxima seguridad por su propio bien.

Todo eso se está haciendo creer.

—El día debe estar precioso afuera —Se limita a contestar después de dos minutos de silencio—.

—Lo está —Responde el castaño. Ha tomado aire como le permite el ambiente—.

—Si no te quisiésemos, pudiésemos salir a dar un paseo —Contesta por otra parte el de carmesí. Se ha sentado en la orilla de la cama, muy cerca de él, sabe que es peligroso—. Pero sabes que te queremos mucho…

—Y que no dejaremos que nadie más te mire.

—Ni que te toque.

Y de nuevo, toda calidez se comenzó a esfumar. El miedo se hace grande, los nervios lo carcomen, la desesperación le invade.

¿Por qué las cosas se han complicado tanto? Si tan sólo Makoto y Rin pensaran mejor las cosas que dicen y hablan, él estaría cómodo, él estaría en una burbuja de confianza cuya espina venenosa jamás podrá romper. Y siempre está pensando en lo mismo. En que los dos sujetos que algún día fueron sus dos mejores amigos, debieron ir a un psicólogo antes de toda la fachada del amor y la protección.

Nunca entendió el amor, y tampoco los entendió a ellos. Y ahora, menos.

Sólo quiere retroceder el tiempo e irse muy lejos, a un océano con viento y vela.

—Haru, ¿tienes hambre? —Pregunta Rin, acerca su mano al antebrazo de Nanase y lo toca. Y aunque Haru no quiere que lo haga, lo deja—. Te puedo preparar algo.

—Yo también te puedo preparar cualquier cosa, haré caballa —Le sigue Makoto—.

Pero si ellos supieran que a él ya no le interesa comer nada.

Sus brunos cabellos han caído por sus mejillas, están tapando parte de su pálida cara, ya no puede más. Lo están ahogando.

—Quiero el baño.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, ¿qué tal si escapas y nosotros no te vemos?

—Pero yo quiero un baño.

—Yo te bañaré.

—No, lo haré yo.

—Quiero bañarme solo.

Pero eso no está agradando a los dos tipos que le están mirando serios. Tratan de no enojarse, pero a Haruka y no le importa.

A fin de cuentas, compasión y necesidad de verle desnudo es lo que los convence a los dos. Le quitan las grillas y cadenas. Lo llevan al cuarto de baño, escoltándolo. Se encierran con él, pero Nanase los saca con suplicas y pequeños lloriqueos. Y de todas formas, ellos están tras la puerta, verificando cualquier ruido sospechoso.

‹‹Una mente retorcida será un corazón con necesidad de ser amado››.

Y ahora se encuentra solo, en el baño, con su habitual bóxer de tela negra, pues es lo único que viste ya que le han quitado su swimsuit*. Está mirando la ventana pequeña en cuya cavidad sólo cabría un pequeño animal. La noche ya no es bonita desde su llegada a esa vieja y amarga casa.

La tina se está llenando. Agua, la extrañaba más que a su preciada caballa.

La toca, siente la calidez, la ternura invadida en H2O que está sucumbiendo en sus manos cuyo color se está tornando rosa de tanta presión y la temperatura es caliente.

No lo intenta más, llenar la tina demora mucho.

Ha apagado el foco. La oscuridad le está tragando otra vez, no se ve nada. Entra aún con el bóxer, no tiene necesidad de quitárselo, porque es su último baño. Está procesando lo que va a hacer, está pensando cómo lo va a hacer y cuánto tiempo tendrá que ser.

Saca el pedazo de vidrio que guardaba en el bóxer. Lo tenía ahí desde hace días, pero no había encontrado la manera ni el momento perfecto para usarlo, y por suerte, no se cortó nada hasta esa noche. Pide disculpas por última vez a sus quizá difuntos padres, a su abuela, al mismísimo Rin y al mismísimo Makoto. A los pobres de Nagisa y Rei, a Gou… Pide disculpas a cualquiera que esté en el cielo, porque lo que está a punto de hacer no es perdonado por cualquiera.

Y se adentra en la tina, sin hacer ñoñerías, con el pedazo de vidrio en su mano derecha.

El agua está caliente, sigue cayendo y llenando lo que pareciera ser una piscina. Haruka no está protestando, tomaba baños como esos siempre por las tardes y mañanas.

Está ahí por algo, así que comienza.

Con el vidrio de su mano, acaricia su piel con una línea horizontal en su antebrazo izquierdo, otra en su desnudo pecho y una más en su muñeca derecha. Ya tiene pequeñas cortadas, es hora de alargarlas.

Pasa rápidamente el vidrio en las líneas de los brazos. La sangre que escurre, cae en el agua que comienza a tornarse en rojo vivaz. Su pecho está doliendo como su piel, su garganta se está secando y por alguna razón, se siente aliviado.

Procede a seguir cortando, ésta vez en sus muslos y sus tobillos. La línea del pecho aún sigue ahí, marcada en rojo, es la única que no ha sido abierta, pero eso está por cambiar.

Las lágrimas que están saliendo le humedecen las mejillas y caen también a la tina. El agua está chorreando de ella, y está llegando a donde están Rin y Makoto tras la puerta.

Los forcejeos de la puerta le están advirtiendo, y de todas maneras, si por una orden milagrosa del cielo, Rin y Makoto llegaran a entrar; sería tarde, porque Haruka está perdiendo la consciencia.

Y se da cuenta de algo: se está muriendo.

‹‹_Yo no amé a ninguno. Les tenía lástima››_ es lo último que piensa antes de que la negrura le invada por última vez. Su cabeza está recargada en la orilla de la tina, sus tobillos, sus muñecas, sus antebrazos y sus muslos chorrean sangre carmesí que se convierte en uno con el agua.

El vidrio ha sido encajado en su pecho.

Y mala suerte para los dos sujetos del otro lado de la puerta, que por ciegos y por locos de amor, han perdido a la persona más amada por ellos.

* * *

¡Va, que acepto pedradas, amenazas de muerte y críticas también! XD

Espero les haya gustado. Trato de que todo se vea tan real que hasta me dolió la boobie por el sangrerío (nuh, en realidad no ahkjh3klrt). En fin, me largoooo!

Déjame un review o fav+ si te gustó, apoyas mi causa, gracias n_n.


End file.
